Do You Hate Me?
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Iruka has been hurt and crushed and guess who's there to pick him back up. A kakaxIru fanfic that is utterly fluffy. Read and review flames will be a source of great entertainment. YAOI don't like don't read don't complain to me. Oneshot FYI


Ok so here's a randome little suckfull oneshot that just kinda fell out as you can probably tell be reading it. Oddly enough I do like it in all of its sucky glory and i hope you do to. Alright so read.

warning: THIS IS YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T FLAME ME OUT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI ( however you can flame me out for any other reason involving actual content matters)

* * *

Disclaimer: There are many things in life that I do not have. Some of which include a zambony, a pet giraffe, a pet kangaroo, a lisense plate holder, a duck, a llama farm in my back yard, or OWNERSHIP OF NARUTO. To make my point clearer, I do not own Naruto or anything mentioned in or asosiated with Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

Alright here it is 0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Iruka sat. He had been sitting for the last several hours, and although his body was now cold and shaking, his heart was even colder

and so he continued to sit, nonmoving stoic, and serene, yet radiating an aura of pain and heartbreak. He removed his face from his

knees to vaguely gaze forward as he felt a warm presence behind him. He continued to stare forward purposefully avoiding the man

now by his side.

"The last thing he said to me was that I was a disgrace." Iruka stared into the pink haze peaking over the horizon.

" He was dieing and instead of using his last words to impart some form of irreplaceable wisdom or life altering advice he told me he

how much pain I had caused him, and how much of a failure I am."

He replaced he forehead in the cradle his drawn up knees made for his now aching head. The man who had been standing next to

Iruka now sat and crossed his ankles peering at Iruka through his one exposed eye.

"I love teaching, I love my life," here he paused and looked to the dusty haired man beside him

"I love you, how could he take those things and make me feel as if I should be ashamed of them?"

Here his fist clenched in anger.

Kakashi (the man sitting next to Iruka) remained silent. Iruka clicked his eyes to the side to suddenly focus an intense gaze onto the

side of Kakashi's cloth covered face.

"Are you ashamed of me too?" he shot out "Are you going to tell me how much you hate me on your death bed?"

Kakashi snorted

"Do you really believe that Iruka? Are you really stupid enough to-"

Kakashi paused to catch the fist that had come hurtling toward his head.

"As I was saying," Kakashi continued seemingly undisturbed by the assault on his head "Are you really so stupid and ignorant that

you could possibly believe that I don't love you?" Kakashi shook his head and purred in his silky voice "I love you more than

anything in the world," he stopped then added a second thought "Icha Icha runs a close second but your still a bit ahead. The point is I

am not ashamed of you nor will I ever be."

Iruka's gaze on Kakashi softened, and he slowly leaned over to place his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi slipped an arm around

Iruka's waist while moving his fingers to break up Iruka's fisted fingers. He then placed their clasped hands in his lap, and pressed a

rare and abnormaly gentle kiss onto the top of iruka's ponytailed head. Iruka remained quiet for the next few moments then muttered,

"I don't appreciate the Icha Icha comment Kakashi, but thank you all the same."

"Mmmmhmmmm" Kakashi murmured as he held Iruka close feeling the opposite of shame for the saddened little man.

* * *

Ok so there it is. I am very proud of you for getting through this! Um a little note the person who died is someone I didn't feel like identifying, but we don't care about him or want him to be alive at all I guess I'll just say that he was a mentor of Iruka's. Ok now for the groveling. Please review. All you have to do to make me happy is hit the review button, put down a collon and a parenthesis thingy and then hit enter. That's all. so pllllzzzzzzz review! I beg you with every ounce of my being review please. Even if u decide to crush my dreams and refrain from reviewing i am glad you read and i hope you enjoyed, even if you didn't please tell me. plzz ok byebye now XD 


End file.
